SoMa Week 2014 :)
by xDevilMayCare
Summary: SoMa Week 2014 Challenge. Maka transfers into a new high school where she expects to create a completely normal life for herself. Little did Maka know she would have to room with a certain white-haired male. Roommate AU.


Maka hated everything about this school, the atmosphere, the people; everything. As soon as she set foot on this campus, she had a feeling that her life was about to get complicated. Her father wasn't contributing anything good to the situation either, in fact he was only making it worse.

"MAKA, PAPA KNOWS YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE THIS SCHOOL, THIS IS WHERE I MET YOUR MOTHER!" Maka's father, also known as Spirit, shouted.

"Shut up Papa! People are starting to stare! Ugh, just leave me alone for once! Go find another woman to be your plaything like you always do!" Maka retorted as she stomped off to find her dorm room, leaving Spirit in a depressed state.

Maka was outraged as she approached her new dorm room. She hoped her roommate would be better than the pretentious, obnoxious girls she met on her way here.

She arrived at her new room and stopped right outside the door. Maybe agreeing to go to this school was a mistake. After all this is where her Mama and Papa met, and nothing good came from that relationship. Maka took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, to her surprise the right side of the room was decorated in dark colors with sheet music scattered all over the floor.

Maka stood there dumbfounded. Great, not only was her roommate a complete slob, she also took a liking to music, the one thing in this world Maka could never understand.

After getting settled in, Maka put on her pajamas and curled up in her bed to enjoy a new book. Reading was the only thing that could calm her down after a day full of stress, which was mostly caused by her father.

After about three hours of reading Maka felt like having a snack. She remembered seeing a vending machine in the hallway so she got up and started walking towards the stairs. On her way she bumped into a man slightly taller than her. She was taken aback by his white hair, but that was before she saw his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of crimson that made her feel like he was staring into her soul.

"Watch it, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself." The mysterious boy said icily. He looked Maka over once again and changed his expression. His face began to soften as he saw her pigtails and mini skirt. He spoke again, "I'm Soul. And you are?"

Maka soon realized that she was staring at him. She cleared her throat and told him. "Maka, my name is Maka." "Maka... strange name, I like it." replied Soul with a smirk. "Well I'll see you around...Maka." Then he walked down the stairs and out the dorm.

"His name is a lot weirder than mine. Soul, who would name their kid that." Maka said to herself and smiled. Soon after she was back in her room reading her book again. Halfway through the final chapter the doorknob to Maka's room slowly began to turn. She pretended to keep reading, she was kind of nervous to meet her new roommate.

Maka heard a deep voice and looked up from her bed, once again she found herself staring into beautiful crimson eyes. "What...are you doing in here?" Soul asked.

"W-what are you talking about? This is my room, what are you doing here? Look I even have a key." Maka said nervously.

She got up to show him and he showed her his, they were identical. There was no mistaking it, they were roommates. "This can't be happening, let's go talk to the dorm adviser." Maka said existing the room. She turned around to see if Soul was following her but he was nowhere to be seen. She went back to her room and found Soul laying on his bed face first.

"What the hell are you doing? This is no time to be sleeping Soul! We have to go fix this problem!" Maka yelled.

"Oi, stop yelling tiny-tits, can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?" Soul said sleepily. "T-tiny-tits?! You pervert!" Maka covered her chest with her hands as her face turned bright red. Soul opened one eye and looked at her, "what are you trying to hide? You have no chest." He smirked. Maka couldn't take the embarrassment anymore,"MAKAAAA-CHOP!" She hits Soul on the head with the spine of her book extremely hard. "WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN?! I think you just gave me brain damage!" Soul yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Fuck, that hurt." Soul said with a puppy dog face. "Serves you right. Now follow me." Maka said as she exited the room with Soul.

Soul walked behind Maka with his hands in his pockets. He glanced over in her direction in order to get a better look at her body. She was a lot shorter than him and dressed in preppy attire. 'Must be a bookworm.' Soul thought.

He had to admit she had nice curves and her legs were perfect. He couldn't deny she was an adorable girl despite having no chest; it had only been a few hours and Soul couldn't get the image of Maka's cherubic face with big, bright green eyes out of his head. Soul knew she was a special one, after all, not many girls have hit him within a few hours of meeting.

He smiled to himself before they approached the dorm adviser's office. "Excuse me, my name is Maka Albarn and I am a new student here. I think there has been a slight mix up in the dorm room assignments, because I got Soul... What's your last name?" Maka asked. "Ah, the name's Soul Eater." He said coolly. "Soul Eater? You can't be serious." Maka explained. "Fine it's not, it's Evans, Soul Evans." The dorm adviser looked up. "Evans! As in the Evan's family of prestigious musicians?" She said excitedly.

Soul's expression turned dark for a moment Maka thought. "No ma'am you're mistaken. Can you tell us why we were put in the same room together please, that would be extremely helpful." Soul said in a harsh tone.

The dorm advisor was shocked and hurriedly looked through some files. "Ah, here we are! Maka Albarn and Soul Evans right? It says here that you two have been made roommates because you both transferred here at the same time." She said.

"Okay...well is there any chance we can get a new roommate from the same sex?" Maka asked. "Sorry children but since you both transferred here after the semester started there are no rooms left. I'm afraid you two will have to stay roommates until next year." The dorm advisor said apologetically.

"Okay, thanks for nothing." Soul said as he walked away. When Maka caught up to him she yelled, "why the hell did you walk away?! There must be something we could do to make this right."

Soul turned to look at her, "actually, I don't mind it at all, you're the only one being so uptight about it. I think we'd make great room buddies don't you think?" Soul winked.

"Still, a teenage girl shouldn't be sleeping in the same room with a male her age, it's not appropriate." Maka explained.

"Why do you think something will happen?" Soul smirked deviously. "N-no you pervert! Ugh, fine I give up! Just don't do anything weird okay?" Maka said.

Soul smiled, "define weird." Maka looked at him embarrassed, "oh, forget it! Just stay on your side of the room!"

As they walked into their room Soul turned to Maka with his hands in his pockets and gave her his signature grin. "So we're roommates then. You're in for an extremely interesting year Miss Maka Albarn."

Maka turned bright red and thought to herself, '_I hope so_.'

* * *

**A/N: Happy SoMa Week 2014! Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
